


They’re Watching, So Beware

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘Dr. Horrible & Doctor Who - A case of mistaken identity’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They’re Watching, So Beware

“I really think you have the wrong Time Lord here,” the Doctor tried to explain. “If you’re looking for a would-be-evil-mastermind, then I can introduce you to the Master. Well, I could have, except he’s dead. Well... probably. Never can tell with him.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. You call yourself ‘Doctor’, wear an unusually long coat and have untamed hair. This all corresponds to with the application we’re currently considering. Are you sure you haven’t done anything chaos-inducing recently, like trying to overthrow the government?”

“Er... which one?” the Doctor asked sheepishly. “Look, that’s beside the point. I’m not that man. Just ‘the Doctor’. Not particularly horrible.”

The Evil League of Evil’s receptionist shrugged. “Hmm, if you say so. Another trespasser for the incinerator, I suppose.”

The Doctor blinked, then smiled disarmingly. “Wait, did you say Dr. _Horrible_? Yep, sorry, that’s me. Hello! Now where do I sign up?”


End file.
